


Take Me Back

by Notmarysue



Category: Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, Relationship Advice, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: On the day of Paul and Emma's wedding, Hatchetfield's infamous homeless man gets a second chance to fix the biggest mistake of his life.
Relationships: Jenny & Ted, Jenny/Ted
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Time Bastard has still got me broken and I refuse to accept the pain I have been handed. Spoilers for all of Nightmare Time episode 2.

He’d tried to warn them. He’d tried to warn them about so many things, but he could never get them to listen. He’d warned his old co-worker Bill that his marriage wasn’t as solid as he thought. The man still acted surprised when the whole thing fell apart. He’d warned Tom Houston that his tires were far too thin, yet it did nothing to save Jane. Now here he was, being shoved by his shoulder out of the door of the town hall. His cries about ‘Emma’s’ true identity had fallen on deaf ears, just like he knew in his heart it would. He supposed it could be worse. It wasn’t like he could be sure the android had any intention of hurting Paul. Maybe she just wanted to live in a somewhat less chaotic time. He knew he would trade the future for 2019 if it meant there was decent coffee any day. Still, anyone who stole the identity of a dead girl and came to a town like Hatchetfield to blend in with her grieving family must have some grey morals to say the very least.

“Tom, listen to me, that woman in there is not-“

“Listen, buddy, I’d know my own sister-in-law anywhere. Now scram.” Tom shouted as he threw the homeless man forward. The homeless man stumbled before regaining balance. He glared back at the door as Tom disappeared back inside to enjoy the sham of a wedding.

The homeless man wandered to a nearby park. His time was running out, he could feel it in the air. He had an acute awareness of the ticking seconds that few men had been cursed with. Few living men at least. He could try to enjoy what he had left though. He sat on a wooden bench and watched the birds. He loved the birds. They were so free, not tied by the restraints of Hatchetfield like he was. It was just them and the sky, happy to go wherever they pleased. They had no awareness of life or death or time. All the things that followed him.

God, he hated time. He supposed everyone did, but most people could get away with ignoring it for the most part. All they really acknowledged was its vague passage. They carelessly marked off the days on the calendar like they were limitless, keeping only the ‘special’ ones in their memories. Birthdays, Christmases, weddings.

A memory stirred.

_Weddings._

He’d been at Paul and ‘Emma’s’ wedding, hadn’t he? He remembered watching himself being dragged out, laughing at his own pleas. He hadn’t known it was him at the time, of course. Nobody really expects to run into a future version of themselves. It was a day that the homeless man had blocked out of his memory. The pain had been far too much to bare. Yet he had been in there, despite not being invited, drinking and thinking of Jenny. Which meant…

Today was the day. He was sure of it; the memory was clear as water. The ceremony was surely over now, the reception must have begun. It wouldn’t be long now until he made the mistake, until it all started again. Had it already happened? No, it was too early. He would still be at the reception, probably talking to Hidgens.

An idea struck him. It hadn’t happened yet. There was still time.

“Don’t even think about it, Teddy.” A voice echoed through the air. He shook his head. He was already moving. He had no idea if anything could be done, if Jenny could be saved, but there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to try. He sprinted towards CCRP offices and let himself in. He never realised how much of a blessing their terrible security would be. He ran upstairs to find a man in a cheap suit fumbling with his office keys. Shit, his younger, or more accurately, his current self was already on the move.

“Come on, come on, why is this hard?” The current Ted grumbled.

“Hey.” The homeless man shouted, catching Ted’s attention.

“What the- Oh, it’s you. What do you want?”

“You don’t want to do this.”

“Yeah your right, I don’t.” Ted chucked. “But I can’t let Paul down. I mean come on, it’s his wedding day.”

“Y-you’re gonna regret him.” The homeless man stuttered.

“Dude, it’s just printing. It’ll be fine.” Ted turned back to the door, this time managing unlock it. The homeless man panicked and raced forward, tackling Ted and knocking him to floor. “What the fuck are you doing?” Ted shouted.

“Saving Jenny.” The homeless man scowled.

“Jenny…what do you know about Jenny?”

“More than you ever want to know. Sorry, this is for the best.” The homeless man coiled his fist back and punched down hard, which was all it took to knock the already intoxicated Ted out. The homeless man got up, abandoning Ted on the floor, and ran into the office. He took a seat in his old work chair and closed his eyes. “Alright, I remember how to do this. Just need to focus.”

“What exactly is your plan here, time bastard? You’re not the man you once was.” Tinky’s voice echoed through his mind.

“That’s the point.” He said, focusing on his attention on a clear date. 15 years back. Just 15 short years was all he needed. He felt a yawn escape his body. A familiar feeling of tiredness unlike any sleep washed over him. The night was dreamless, just like it was supposed to be.

“Excuse me…excuse me.” The homeless man awoke to the sound of a familiar voice, one he never thought he’d want to hear again. He opened his eyes as sunlight streamed in. A mild-mannered man scowled at him; his arms crossed. “What are you doing in my office?”

“It’s you…it’s really you.” The homeless man smiled.

“Do I know you?” Asked the man, slightly taken a back.

“No.” The homeless man grinned as he got to his feet. “Hang on a sec, what day is it? I need to know the date.”

“It’s the 17th of October.”

“2004?”

“Yeah, obviously.”

“I did it. T-there’s time. There’s time.” The homeless man announced as he ran out of the building, heading towards his old college campus.

\---0---

In his cramped, two-person bedroom, situated in a crumbling dorm, the young, college aged Ted ran his fingers through his hair. He’d never been great at styling and he was pretty sure he still hadn’t quite got the hang on it. He adjusted his shirt. He’d been at this little ‘getting ready’ game for over an hour and things still didn’t feel right.

“Alright Teddy, you’ve got this. You’ve totally got this. Just be yourself. No…don’t be yourself. Be yourself but confident and not…you know, a wimp. Yeah, yeah this is going to be great.” He said to himself in the mirror. He sighed. “No, no it isn’t. This is so stupid. I…I can’t do this.”

He sat down on the bed, thinking to himself in silence. It didn’t matter how much he hyped himself up, he’d never be able to tell Jenny the truth. He was too much of a coward.

“Wow, I really was bad at styling in college, wasn’t I?” Teddy looked up sharply at the sound of a voice. The homeless man stood in the doorway, watching the figure he used to be.

“Oh my God.” Teddy exclaimed.

“Don’t panic, I’m not here to hurt you.” Said the homeless man as he walked cautiously into the room.

“L-listen dude, I’m a broke college kid. I’ve got nothing worth stealing. I-I’ve got like five dollars in my wallet and a McDonalds coupon.”

“Well the McDonalds coupon does sound tempting, but I’m not here to rob you either. I’m here to make sure you don’t mess things up with Jenny.”

“How do you know about Jenny?”

“You know, I’m getting really sick of me asking myself that question.”

“You urr…what?”

“Look, I’m too old and too broken for this to work out, and apparently my 35-year-old self cannot be trusted, so that means it’s up to you.” Explained the homeless man, marching over and picking his younger self up by the scruff of his neck.

“Hey, put me down.” Teddy kicked and protested, but as this age he was scrawny. He had none of the strength he would one day possess. The homeless man pushed him forward, launching him out the door. Teddy fell to the floor. He took a second to process what had just happened before getting up and running back. He made it to his bedroom just as it slammed shut and locked.

“Dude come on, my keys are in there.” Teddy shouted.

“I know. Top draw on the right. You need to get a new key ring, that one’s going to break soon.”

“Just open the door and leave. I won’t even tell anyone you were in here.”

“Not until you talk to Jenny.”

“Why are you being so pushy about me asking out some girl? It’s creepy.”

“She’s not just some girl and you know it.” The homeless man snapped.

“I think you’re missing the point.” Teddy scowled. “Besides I…I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m scared.” Teddy admitted.

“Oh please, everyone is scared. Everyone is quietly scared of everything pretty much all the time, with good reason, but you can’t let that get in your way. It’s exhausting holding yourself back like the whole time. Just take your short, dumb life into your own hands and get shit done.”

“But what if she doesn’t want me?”

“She will.” The homeless man insisted.

“But what if she doesn’t.” Teddy urged. The homeless man sighed. He could stand there all day explaining to his younger self all things he knew, all the things he’d been seen, but it would be a waste of time. By the time he’d finished Jenny would probably be gone and he still wouldn’t understand half it. The best he could do was try to offer some advice, advice he wished someone had given him when he was in that position.

“Look, if you go talk to her, there’s a chance she’ll laugh in your face and walk away, but if you don’t talk to her, she’ll definitely walk away, just quietly. I mean really, what you got to lose?”

“I mean…I guess.”

“You’re not a teddy bear, kid. You’re a lion. Do not fuck this up for us.”

“I…” Teddy paused and shook his head. “I’m getting campus security. Wait here.”

“Where the heck would I go?”

Teddy stormed out. Stupid man, breaking into his room and…giving him good advice. It was absolutely ridiculous. Now he was going to have to talk to the asshole in security and-

“Ted?” He turned his attention to the young woman who stood at the post box. He hadn’t even seen her in his rage.

“Jenny, hi.” Teddy blushed.

“Did you do something new with your hair?” Jenny approached his and ran her hands through his hair, instantly messing him what he’d tried to create with gel, not that he minded too much.

“Yeah, but I don’t think it really worked.” He shrugged.

“No, no, it suits you.” She smiled. “Are you okay? You seem flustered.”

“Yeah, I’m just dealing with a thing right now.”

“A thing?”

“Yeah, it’s a thing.” He nodded.

“Right…listen Teddy, I just sent you a letter, but it was cowardly, I should tell you-“

“Jenny, before you continue, I need to say something. I know it’s rude to interrupt, but if I wait, I’m afraid I’ll lose the nerve and I’ll never be able to start again. You are…a brilliant lady. You’re smart an-and beautiful and honestly the greatest friend I could ever ask for.”

“Ted I-“

“But I think…I think I’d like us to be more than that. Maybe a lot more than that, eventually. What I’m trying to say, in a very round about sort of way is…do you want to go out sometime? Just us. Maybe a drink or a coffee or something.”

Jenny laughed. Ted froze. This was it, everything he’d ever feared was about to come true.

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to ask me that.” She smiled.

“You have?” Ted asked, not sure if he’d really heard what he thought he had.

“I have.” She nodded. “You know I’m free now. I’ve been wanting try that new coffee place.”

“Beanies? Yeah, s-sure. Let’s go.” He smiled.

“Wait, weren’t you dealing with that thing?” She realised.

“Meh, he can wait.” Teddy shrugged.

“He?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain later.”

\---0---

Outside the room, on the small path below, the homeless man heard a laugh he’d sorely missed. He peered out the small bedroom window and watched the two young figures walking by, smiling and chatting, blissfully unaware of all the pain they’d missed. He sat down on the bed; a small smile etched on his face.

“No, this isn’t right. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.” Tinky’s voice insisted.

“Aw, you mad you lost, Goat Man?” The homeless man smirked.

“It doesn’t matter to me. There are plenty of vulnerable souls in Hatchetfield. Everyone has a price.”

“Maybe.” He yawned.

“You realise this makes no difference to you, Time Bastard. Your cycle is already at its end. You’re still stuck here, in 2004, _again._ ”

“No, not stuck. Not this time.” He sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be staying for long, that much he’d accepted it. He stretched and laid down on top of the bedsheets. He’d hated the lumpy standard college dorm bed when it had been his, but after fifteen years of shop fronts and park benches, it felt like heaven. Besides, he was so very tired now. He took a breath and closed his eyes, a satisfied smile still on his face, as he drifted into peaceful sleep one last time.

\---0---

Ted Spankoffski woke in a warm king-sized bed, wrapped in a thick white duvet. He glanced at his phone. The date read: 2:30am, 18th of October 2019. He groaned and placed it down. A memory played over and over in his head. He hadn’t thought about it in a long time, but now it was so clear in his mind that it felt like yesterday. His first date with Jenny had been wonderful. He was a little awkward, but that seemed to work in his favour. She liked him just the way he was. They talked for hours until the store closed and kicked them out. He walked her home before heading back to his own dorm, only to find it swarmed by the authorities. Apparently, his roommate had come back to find the helpful stranger who’d thrown him out unconscious and called for help. Ted had been so wrapped up with Jenny that he’d almost completely forgotten about the guy. He never did find out what happened to him. Admittedly, it was a bit of a downer on an otherwise fantastic day, but it didn’t dampen his sprits. Jenny had offered him a second date. Then she offered him a third. Then a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, until eventually…

He rolled over. In the darkness, he saw the silhouette of a sleeping woman by his side, her long hair falling wildly in all directions. He jolted up right and turned on the lamp, an unexplainable feeling of shock running through him. The woman stirred and looked at him with blerrie eyes.

“Teddy, what’s wrong?” Jenny asked groggily.

“Jenny, it’s you. Y-you’re here.” Ted smiled.

“Of course I’m here. Where else would I be?” She stretched and sat up.

“Oh, thank God, you’re here. You’re here and you’re alive and you’re not living in Clivesdale.” He said, taking her soft hands in his.

“Ted, why would I be living in Clivesdale?” She laughed. “I mean come on, fuck Clivesdale.”

“Yeah, yeah fuck Clivesdale.” Ted nodded as he pulled her into a hug. “Oh Jenny, I just had the worst nightmare where you were gone, and I was a complete asshole. It was really weird. T-there was this goat man and that guy Andy was there an-and I think Paul married an android for some reason, and-“

“Teddy?” Said Teddy. She gently pushed him back and rested her hand on his face. “It's okay. It was just a dream.”

“Right. Just a dream.” He smiled, joyful tears streaming down his face. “I love you, Mrs Spankoffski.”

“I love you too, Mr Spankoffski. Now please go back to sleep.” Jenny sighed as she laid back down.

“Okay.” He nodded, turning off the lamp. He settled down, putting his arm around Jenny and placing his head on her chest.

“Teddy.”

“Please? I just need be sure.”

“Okay, honey. Whatever you need.” She smiled, running her hands through his hair. He smiled, closing his eyes, falling sound asleep to the sound of Jenny’s heartbeat, perfectly in time with his.


End file.
